


For Want of A Valet

by DragonBandit



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Gen, M/M, Prostitute David Cyprian, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit
Summary: Richard and David meet in a very different set of circumstances.





	For Want of A Valet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caravanslost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravanslost/gifts).



Richard considered molly houses both too dangerous and below him. But Julius and Dominic had a fondness for them. Richard had taken to waiting for them outside.

One time a worker caught his eye. A handsome man, Richard’s type. Sharp features, pale skin, glorious red hair. A true Mr. Fox. That would have been the end of it, except Mr Fox looked up and gazed through Richard’s soul with piercing eyes. 

“I remember you,” He said, “I came to get a job with you once. I didn’t pass.” 

Flustered, Richard asked why.

Mr Fox smiled, “You didn’t like my hair.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small gift. 
> 
> Title comes from the saying “For want of a nail the war was lost.” It’s heavily implied if not outright stated in the books that without David, there would be no Quex’s, without Quex’s the Ricardians either don’t exist, or are forced into places that might be far more dangerous. Richard of course is above it all, but he can’t help but watch over his friends. 
> 
> I doubt that David would actually be forced into prostitution, but think of Richards face when he realises that by not hiring someone because he thought they were too hot they ended up in what he probably thinks of as the worst profession in the entire world to be in.


End file.
